Damian LeCroux
by SkyeWanderer
Summary: Draco and Harry are a secret item until the war starts. Draco is forced to make a run for it and ends up in the muggle world leaving his love behind. He is taken in by a nice muggle family who he tells he is Damian LeCroux. After bad news he decides to never go back again and makes an end to the live of Draco and starts living as Damian. HP/DM


**Summary: **Draco and Harry are a secret item until the war starts. Draco is forced to make a run for it and ends up in the muggle world leaving his love behind. He is taken in by a nice muggle family who he tells he is Damian LeCroux. After bad news he decides to never go back again and makes an end to the live of Draco and starts living as Damian. He makes future with Dawn until he's 24 and everything comes back to him by curtaint events.

**Warning: **_This is and will always be yaoi/Manxman; don't like it don't read it and don't flame of my ass…_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of this. Harry Potter, all characters and other things written here belong to JK Rowling._

**Prologue; Draco's POV  
**_Birth of Damian LeCroux_

Harry tore past Hadgrid and his opponent, took aim at my godfather's back and called '_Stupify_!' He missed, the yet of red light soared past his head; Severus shouted at me. '_Run, Draco!_' and turned; twenty yards apart he and Harry looked at each other before raising their wands simultaneously.

I wanted to scream '_Don't hurt him._' But I couldn't since no one know but us. Not wanting to watch the scene and at the same time taking in Severus' advice, I made a run for it.

Without thinking I ran for miles not looking back or taking in my surroundings while curses soared past my head from the duels between Hogwarts students and dead eaters.

The further I got away from the war grounds of the castle, the more my mark started to burn. The dark lord wanted me to stay there but I couldn't. I couldn't fight them, let alone fight him. The one I love.

My legs started to feel weak and the burning of my mark was unbearable. I clutched my left forearm and collapsed harshly to the warm ground, trying to catch my breath and ban out the burning sensation. I needed my strength to get out of here; to apparate to nowhere in particular.

When I had enough power and apparated, I ended up in some unknown street in London. It was already dark so no one was around except for a young brunette girl my age.

At the sight of seeing my worn out body close to the ground, she came running towards me and knelled beside me as I leaned against her in desperate need for some support.

'_Are you alright?_' She gently asked me but I didn't answer her. I was too afraid she would know I was a wizard to even speak up and make up some lie.

But to my surprise even after minutes she didn't mention my clothing at all. I was still wearing my robes which were anything but normal muggle attire, so she should have noticed I wasn't from around here.

'_What happened?_' And again I didn't answer. How on earth was I going to tell a muggle girl what happened. '_Well we were in the middle of a war that is all about my boyfriend and the dark lord fighting and I decided to run away to the normal world._' I couldn't just say that so I kept my mouth shut.

'_Can you walk?_' The young girl said as she stood up stretching out her hand for me to take. I said nothing but took her hand none the less, accepting her help. Slowly I got back on my feet and leaned on the girl for support while she led me towards a house in the street.

We stopped in front of a nicely decorated house. It looked like it hadn't been there for very long. The bricks of the house were still colored bright red and from what I could see inside there were all kinds of new furniture.

The brunette grabbed her keys from her pocket whilst trying not to drop me and opened the door. Together we walked in and where instantly greeted by what I thought was her mother sitting on the couch..

'_Ow dear boy, what happened to you?_' The woman with similar brunette curly hair as her daughter came running towards me, looking me over and holding my face in her hands checking for any damage as if I were a porcelain doll.

I rudely pulled away but she didn't take no for an answer and got back to examining me again. After that I got up on my feet and walked to the door but I was rudely stopped by the young girl blocking my way out. '_My mother is only trying to help you. Why won't you accept that?_'

She had a point there I thought, I was wounded and had nowhere to go. And this person was willing to actually help me. I walked back to the previous room and a little smile crept onto my face showing it was ok after all.

The elderly woman pulled out a chair and sat me down on it ready to take care of me and listen to my story. '_Before you can leave. I want to know what happened and I'll take care of your wounds._' Without waiting for an answer she walked away and got back with a wet cloth. Slowly she pressed it to the cuts on my face.

It stung and I slapped her hand away. '_Don't hurt me you mug.._' But I stopped reminding myself she was of course a muggle but saying that would only get me more questions.

The woman took care of me as my mother never had, or rather was never allowed to. She tended my wounds; gave me a warm cloth to wrap around me and even made me taste hot choco for the very first time. For a moment I felt loves and cared for by strangers; maybe muggles weren't so bad after all. But then again I owed them an explanation and I needed to think of something fast.

I sat quietly on the couch with the girl on one side and her mother on the other looking curiously at me waiting for me to speak up. '_I take it you want to know what happened?_' and they both curtly nodded at me not breaking the silence.

'_I was kicked out by my parents_.' I sighed and looked down at my knees. I was always a good liar but these people did nothing wrong to me so I actually had no reason to. '_For being bent._' I continued trying to tend to a truthful story.

'_So my father decided to kick me out and a bit harsh at that._' I said referring to the scratches on my face. They were silent for a moment taking in the story and I waited for a response. '_Ow my dear boy, how could a mother even allow this?_' She said like she actually wanted an answer on that one.

'_My mother isn't allowed to do very many things._' I simply answered and thought about the truth in my story. It could have been all that true, this was the way my family was and something they could have done to me all the way.

'_Well the least I can do is make you stay tonight.._' The elderly woman said waiting for a response as to who I was. Another lie had to come from this, telling them my real name would have been too dangerous. '_Damian LeCroux._' I said for lack of a better name and the brunette girl giggled. '_You're French than? That's where the robe is from?_' Not knowing if this was a good thing, I nodded.

'_My name is Dawn Meyer and I'm just plain British._' The girl held out her hand while introducing herself. Politely I took and shook it. '_And this is my lovely mother Cheryl. And somewhere running about the house is a red cat named Miko._' She went on about all the things in or out the house.

We talked for hours on about the house and what they did. Dawn even told me why she only lived with her mother. I really felt at home here even though I just met these people. They were so kind, only if they knew what a monster I was. Draco Malfoy, death eater and heir of the right hand of the dark lord, introducing himself as Damian LeCroux, a gay boy originally from France that was kicked out by his parents.

The evening went by and Dawn showed me to my sleeping quarters. It was nothing that I was used to at home or even Hogwarts. I stood in a red room with mostly girly things. In the far corner stood a small bed with a nightstand. On the other a large oak closet which wouldn't close anymore from the mess inside.

'I'm sorry but from the lack of space you'll have to share a room with me.' Dawn said pulling open the weird plank she had been carrying. 'This is your temporary bed.' She explained after I gave her a weird look. 'Don't expect anything here to be of high quality. Cause we just ain't as wealthy as your family.' The brunette seemed offended by the way I was looking everything over.

She kept silent from then and so did I. I stripped down to my undies and heard a gasp from behind me and I mouthed 'Sorry.' Forgetting she was still a straight girl. After that I got into the weird stretchy bed and stared at the ceiling.

When I was almost asleep suddenly Dawn spook to me. 'Where are you gonna go tomorrow?' I didn't really think about that, but I still had access to the family fault so money and a place to stay wouldn't be a problem.

But I never answered her question as she spook up again. 'What about school?' Hogwarts was over now, no school during wars is what I thought but then again this was the muggle world so I came up with a pretty lie again.

'I'm home schooled.' I answered shortly and turned around in my bed trying to ignore her. 'What about your boyfriend..' But she couldn't finish her question as I got up from my bed, instantly reminding what I actually ran away from. It wasn't the war or any danger, it was him. I left him there alone to fight without my support.

Quickly I ran down the stairs making my way to the front door and opening it. But it was locked and my wand was still in my robe. Slowly I collapsed onto the cold floor with my back against the door.

Dawn came running towards me. 'I know it hurts but I think it's better if you stay here.' The young girl sat beside me wrapping her arm around my shoulders. 'If he loved you so much he would have looked or even called, to check up on you. But he didn't.'

I stood up and faced her. 'You're right; If he loved me he would have come with me. Leave everything behind for us.' I would have ran miles if he left even with death eaters chasing me, I wouldn't care who tried to kill me. I would only care to be with him in anytime.

'I think it's better that you stay here than?' Cheryl came walking down in her pajama looking at us and I knew she heard everything. 'But off to bed now, you two. It's school for the both of you tomorrow.'

From that moment on I stayed with Cheryl and Dawn. It felt as if they were my new family. Muggle or wizard it didn't matter anymore these people loved me no matter what I might have done in the past. I still wasn't proud of lying to them but it actually got me somewhere this time. This was my life now and no one else's.

I went to school with Dawn, at first it was weird. But then I met her friends and her potential boyfriend. We became best friends and worked together at a bar after school. I really loved her company how she wasn't someone to judge. She was the one to always stand up for me even when I could have perfectly handled it by myself. Everything was almost perfect until I came up with the idea on checking up on my own side of the world.

xxxxxxxxx

When one day after 2 months I walked around daigon alley for a magical gift as to thank Cheryl and Dawn. I saw posters hanging around the streets with Harry on it. I walked closer to read them. 'You know who finally gone?' Read the headline above it.

When did that happen I asked myself confused as to why I didn't hear from any of my friends or from Harry. 'When?' I suddenly asked a passing stranger out of nowhere. He gave me a weird look but answered my question anyway. 'About a month ago.' And he continued down the alley.

I was shocked; a month had gone by in both worlds and the war was already over why hadn't I known. Wasn't Harry supposed to come looking for me like Dawn said. Ha he disappeared just like me, of too somewhere or was he enjoying the fame. 'Freaking bastard!' I screamed into thin air making the passing people stop.

From that moment on I promised myself I would never set foot in the wizarding world again and forget all about Potter. I also made sure Draco Malfoy died in the war and Damian LeCroux was a new British citizen. I erased all the traces that had been made and made sure no one was ever going to find me.

-

Years pasted by and when I turned 22 I finished school. And thanks to Cheryl I had enough money to move out and start my own life. But Dawn wasn't ready to let me go and decided to become my new roommate.

I walked into our new apartment, where Dawn and I were gonna live our adult lives. Dawn wasn't really adult, she acted like she was five most of the time, but I loved her for that, she bought so much joy in my life.

All our things were already set up and Dawn had questioned how I had done that so fast. To be honest I used a little magic, which I did more often. The other half of the day I just spent getting used to the place.

The living room was light but yet warm. There was a white sofa facing a large wooden cabinet with a large television on it and in the middle of it was a wooden coffee table. The apartment had an open kitchen with a beautiful granite white kitchen and a bar. There were two bedrooms and a shared bathroom which were on the long side of the living room. Outside was a small balcony that faced out on the city beneath it.

I went to sit on the couch with Dawn, I had wanted to tell her something all along and now was actually the time I owed her most. I couldn't expect her to go and continue living this lie with me. 'So this is it then.' I said to the woman beside me who was once the girl who helped me when I escaped the war.

She gave me a small smile of exasperation, whether she was tired or not I needed to tell her this now and not a minute later. 'I've wanted to tell you something.' I started to feel nervous and I didn't know if it was the fact that I was afraid she would be mad or the thought of Harry and the war.

'And I guess I owe you this the most now. You should know my name isn't really Damian…'She kept silent; never the one to judge by an unfinished story. 'My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm a wizard and the day you found me I ran away from my own world that was in war with the dark lord Voldemort. To be more exact this dark lord was in war with Harry Potter; my former boyfriend.'

Silence felted the room as Dawn didn't know where to look, she looked confused as she wanted to believe me but just couldn't. 'Yeah Damian; tell you what. You could become one hell of a writer.' And she started laughing, I was glad I made her happy. But I couldn't join her in her joy.

Now was not the time for jokes and laughter. I had to show her how real this al was, how real I am. Quickly I got my wand from my inner pocket and waved it in thin air. The small candles on the table started to burn; all loose items started to move to their original place and the curtains opened at once.

In shock Dawn pushed herself further into the couch. 'Damian, Draco; whoever you are stop this non sense.' She screamed in fear of what she saw. 'This is magic Dawn. And it's damn useful. But I'll never use it to hurt someone.' And I turned the room to its previous state.

I told Dawn everything that happened. The stories of who I am, the war and who this Harry guy was. The only thing I left out was the fact I was one of those death eaters, but no one was supposed to find out as long as my mark was charmed.

After I finished my story I made one thing very clear. 'I don't use magic if I don't have to, but you can't tell anyone; ever. I'll just stay the muggle boy Damian LeCroux to everyone, even you.' She silently agreed while we talked about the wizarding world.

Luckily she was never mad at me for lying or at least hiding it. I also told her the story I made up wasn't completely lied since it could have been true in so many ways. To my surprise she was very interested in all that was precious to me. She was the best friend I ever had, but somehow I had the idea she was protecting me from something.

Quietly another year went by and we grew up. I got my own bar like I wanted while Dawn and I worked there ourselves. The business went really well and it was popular enough. Until things started to change and everything came back by force.

xxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Well this is the very beginning of it all. Hope you liked it and I'm sure to write a bit every day.  
Updates will probably take a little longer as I enjoy writing long chapters. That way you have enough to read about. And there will be more time to be curious on how it continues.


End file.
